


“survival of the fittest, baby!”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [2]
Category: SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: staying in one place isn’t really the best way to stay alive; the world is ending and the nomadic and scavenger lifestyle is back in circulation.he’s leaving by midnight.





	“survival of the fittest, baby!”

it might be the end of the world, but he’s still trying his darndest to survive.

it’s raining, the soft pitter patter outside calms down his anxious mind. it isnt that safe to travel at night even though it’s more profitable to go out undetected; the risk here is not being able to scout an area well enough to see if the coast is clear from the various virus-infected beings. 

he doesn’t know where to go, the next city is a thousand miles away. the food rations here are going to eventually run dry because he lives in the middle of nowhere. 

when his watch strikes midnight he’ll head out of town. natural selection isn’t going to get him, he wont let it. he grabs the last few cans of food from the shelf, shoving them all in his bag. he—his parents—doesn’t know where they went but he knows the chances of them being alive are so low that there’s no point in staying at home anymore. he doesn’t know where he would even go but he sure as hell shouldnt stay here.

he yoinks a bunch of medical supplies before he bolts out the window. his heart races, there are people shouting behind him. 

he needs to get out of here. he shuts the door and hastily puts the key in; the shouts are getting closer; the engine comes to life and he’s off.

there’s no point in being charitable these days anymore, the world is slowly crumbling and he sure as hell aint dying in misery. if natural selection wants him then he’s not going down without a fight


End file.
